


Sense of Duty

by snooperj



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/pseuds/snooperj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick's thoughts on his relationship with the homicide detective that stole his heart, and the duty she keeps with her victims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Duty  
> Pairing: Richard Castle/Kate Beckett [Caskett]
> 
> Cross-posted to ff.net under the author name: Coffee-dono entitled "Drabble: Duty"
> 
> If this gets enough positive reception I might consider continuing this drabble. :)

Having a girlfriend working for the NYPD as a homicide detective was tough. Richard Castle would immediately attest to that statement in a heartbeat. After all, Detective Kate Beckett was quite the character. But every citizen knows that the workforce of men and women who join the NYPD swear an oath and have duties of bringing justice where it is needed.

Kate Beckett had duty alright; she had unwavering duty to bring justice to the victims of the cases she handled. This was something Rick had long since learned that about her in the early weeks of tagging along with her and donning the WRITER bullet-proof vest just because it was cool amidst all the acual cops with guns.

But lately that duty seemed to consume her; and Rick didn't skip a bear in seeing this. He wasn't an award-winning mystery writer for nothing after all.

Of course he wouldn't admit that he knew anything, or that he was against it. Okay, it disappointed him since that led to nights they wouldn't share the same bedspace because they would be bust cracking cases together at the Precinct. Absolutely zero time this past week alone. Rick needed to get her to relax and think about her other duty - the one she had to him for bring his official girlfriend. Yeah, it was selfish. But he was always there with her, so would it be too much to ask?

Rick thought he'd be doing Captain Gates a favor by prying Kate out and take a needed vacation.


End file.
